Just Eat Faker (Sonadow Version)
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: This is the Sonadow version continuation of Just Eat Faker. ever since Shadow got Sonic away from Eggman's captivity and deathtrap, some strange feelings have been felt between the two, and it's interesting everyone around them. Possibly even draw some unwanted attention from a few others.


Sonic groaned as his emerald eyes slowly opened, once again meeting the hospital ceiling. He was still sore from all his wounds, in fact, that's why he fell asleep in the first place after Shadow helped feed him. Hoping to help get rid of the pain.

"Well, it's not as bad as before..." Sonic told himself before he looked around, seeing Shadow was gone, and he was all alone in the room, "Of course he left... then again I guess there was no other point of him staying..." but Sonic still didn't like being alone in the room, and even though he wouldn't admit it. He liked having Shadow with him the first time he woke up.

Sonic continued thinking of Shadow, and how everything with them went during his time of captivity in Eggman's base. Soon enough though he shook head.

"I need to stop thinking about him... unless if it's how to get back at him for capturing me and feeding me like a baby..." the blue one told himself in a quiet tone. As he thought of what he should think of to get his mind off of his rival, he then remembered that he couldn't really move last time. So why not try to see if he still couldn't or not?

Sonic looked at his bandaged arm, then at a cup of water next to the hospital bed. He smiled, thinking this will be the best way to test if he healed at least a little. Sure, it was only a few hours, but this was Sonic the Hedgehog, a hero who hated sitting still. Even if it was serious injuries.

"OW! Okay... bad idea..." Sonic moved his arm, and pain shot through it, causing him to let it drop back on the bed, "I'm thirsty too... wait, did Shadow say he was going to contact Tails?"

Sonic thought hard back to before. First, remembering how Shadow actually heard him say dammit, Shadow getting up to leave, him stuttering. Finally he remembered Shadow said he was going to inform his friends, right before a loud growl from Sonic's stomach cut him off. This Sonic sighed in relief slightly from knowing that someone will come sooner or later. All he had to do was wait.

However only a 10 whole seconds of waiting. Sonic was already tired of waiting. The hero was even tempted to just lay back his head, and go back to sleep. His big yawn confirming it.

"I. Hate. Waiting..." Sonic groaned before his ears twitched, hearing the door of the room open.

"Oh, how much you must be suffering..." said a familiar two tailed fox sarcastically as he walked into view.

"Tails!" Sonic smiled, glad someone finally came, even if he came in with a sarcastic comment.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Sonic, after you never came back for lunch, I've been worried, and went searching the day after! Shadow didn't tell me much details, just that you got seriously injured by Eggman, and you couldn't move!" Tails exclaimed, really wanting answers from his big brother. Sure Sonic would have gone anywhere he wanted, but he would always contact Tails so he wouldn't worry.

"Well..." Sonic looked away a little, "the reason why I've never been able to contact you was, because I actually got captured by Eggman, and Shadow helped me out"

"What?!" Tails yelled, surprised, "How?!"

"He managed to get me after my long morning run, he must have been tracking my running routines or something, and found out the best time to get me was when I was mostly tired, which of course, is my morning runs..." Sonic explained, not willing to tell that it was actually Shadow who captured him, even if it was Tails. The one person he could tell anything to, even despite his pride. However, right now, he couldn't tell that it was his rival that caught him.

"Really? Didn't he try to attack after a morning run before? That didn't work..."

"Well he caught me by surprise"

"It's pretty rare for Eggman to catch you by surprise"

"Well this time he did!" Sonic yelled at him, making Tails' ears go down a little and step back.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have questioned, I wasn't there..." Tails looked away. It was pretty rare for Sonic to yell at him like that, and when he did, it always hurt.

Realizing his mistake Sonic, sighed, closing his eyes. He wished he could tell his little brother to come over and pull him into a hug and say sorry, but he couldn't. A plain sorry was going to have to do.

"Tails... Sorry I yelled... I shouldn't have," Sonic apologized, opening his eyes so he could look at Tails, who was looking at him, "I guess I'm cranky I can't move or something... or that Eggman captured me... I don't know"

Tails stared at Sonic now bring his head down. Now he felt bad for Sonic, hearing he can't move, and it had to hurt Sonic. Being captured by his enemy.

"Sonic..." Tails walked over to the bed and gently hugged his brother. Being careful from his injuries, "I should be saying sorry"

Sonic stayed silent and closed his eyes. He couldn't hug back, but it still was comforting.

"Thanks buddy..."

"No problem Sonic..."

They stayed silent. At least, until the door swing open.

"Where is he?! Is he okay?!" Amy Rose frantically came in, worry plastered across her face, and once she saw Sonic laying on the bed all bandaged up. Both him and Tails staring at her, with a few blinks, "SONIC!" With tears Amy reached her arms out as she started to run towards Sonic.

"Woah! Amy! WAIT!" Sonic exclaimed, not looking forward to being in a death hug, especially from the pain it will cause. Luckily, Tails stepped in her way.

"Wait Amy! You can't hug him!"

"Why not?!"

"He's too injured! He can't even move! If you give him one of your hugs, it'll seriously hurt him!"

"Oh..." Amy stopped and calmed down, giving a little shy smile, "Sorry..."

Sonic just sighed in relief. He likes Amy despite how much he rather avoid her, really, but mostly as a sister. He still has yet to tell her, it's just how she might react is what's stopping him.

After getting settled, Sonic explained to Amy what he told Tails, and explained what else happened when he was in Eggman's captivity. The only thing he told about Shadow of course was that he actually came in to get him out just in time.

"That was really nice of Shadow.." Amy commented with a smile

"Yeah..." Sonic nodded

"I'm curious how he knew you were captured..." Tails spoke, putting a hand to his chin, thinking. This made Sonic sweat a little.

"Well, Shadow is a mystery, that's all I can say, and all I want to be said about him and this whole thing," Sonic told. However, his reply only made Tails start to have a suspicion that there was something Sonic wasn't telling him. As he watched Amy help Sonic drink from his water once again, he decided to put it to the side for now. Let Sonic rest, heal, and settle down first, then he'll question him.

XxXxX

The Ultimate Lifeform walked down the hallways of the G.U.N. base quietly. Holding the blueprints of the Egg Nine he took in one hand. He passed a couple men and woman along the way, either wearing a coat, or suit, and when he finally reached his destination, he found a particular white bat leaning against the door waiting for him.

"Rouge..."

"Shadow, finally glad you're back! I've been waiting for you mister," Rouge smiled

"Did you get the data?" Shadow asked, ignoring her greeting

"Well aren't you a gentleman, ignoring a lady..." Rouge said sarcastically, putting a hand on her hip. Shadow just gave her a not caring look though as he crossed his arms, causing her to sigh and actually reach in and pull out a flash drive that she had hidden in her bra. Shadow didn't like how she hid things in there sometimes, but it is clever to hide it there if it's small and important, and if caught and searched, "It's all in this little baby here... shall we see he big man now?"

Shadow simply nodded, and they both walked through the door once Rouge opened it, entering Commander Tower's office.

The Commander looked up from paperwork to see the two agents enter and stand in front of the desk. Shadow setting the blueprints on it, and Rouge placing the flash drive. Abraham first grabbed the blueprint and unrolled it, and saw the designs for the giant mechanical creature.

"The rumors here where true, I see that your missions were a complete success... Shadow, I have to ask though... you took much longer than predicted, and recently I heard, Sonic the Hedgehog was brought in to the hospital by none other by you... mind explaining?" the commander leaned back in his seat, waiting. Rouge looked at Shadow next to her, crossing her arms, brow raised, interested to what he has to say.

"When I first went to Eggman and convinced him with the lie of me wanting to stay and work for the Robotnick family and line, my first order was to capture the faker. He used him to test a new robots he kept making, to see which one would beat Sonic, because he thought if he could make a robot that could beat the faker, then he could use it to finally conquer the world and of course make Eggmanland. The robot that managed to actually bring the hedgehog down was that one. I used the advantage of it charging a blast to block it and have it explode before it shot faker, and I left the room with him before it exploded and got the blueprints, because that was the only room I couldn't get into and place the bombs without breaking in with chaos spear. Faker was injured severely so of course I got him to the hospital and waited till he woke up so I could know that he actually survived," Shadow simply explained. Rouge raised a brow with a slight smirk.

"I see, but it still comes as a surprise you would help Sonic, considering how big rivals u are and not like each other..." the Commander commented

"Hmph," Shadow crossed his arms, "Just because I hate him, doesn't mean I wish for him to be dead... besides, he does help protect the world, despite how naive he can be..."

"If you say so, even though I think I see more, hidden behind those hateful words," Rouge smirked look at Shadow in the eyes. Once Shadow narrowed his eyes to a murderous glare she backed off, but still smirked.

"Hmph," the red streaked hedgehog looked away, closing his eyes. Commander looked at each of them and sighed.

"Well, you two can take this out of my office... Good work, both of you, rest up easy," Tower started rolling up the blueprint. The two agents nodded and walked out of the office, closing the door behind them.

The dark agent quickly walked down the hallway, hoping to avoid the white one, but she flew over to him quickly and grabbed his arm as she landed, making him stop.

"Not so fast Hun... You know you can't get away from me after spilling something that juicy!" Rouge told Shadow

"There is nothing "juicy" about it Rouge," Shadow looked at her with a stern look, but she didn't faze.

"Oh please! You're just denying the truth because you don't want anyone finding out!"

"Rouge..." Shadow growled at her slightly

"Okay, okay, no need to get pissy, but I'm serious Shadow," Rouge, let go of his arm and put that hand on her hip as she pointed at him. She acted like such a mother sometimes to Shadow, "you should really talk about it, I know you're hiding something, and I hate it when you keep secrets from me"

"There are reasons why I keep secrets from you," Shadow looked her, crossing his arms, "you'll fangirl"

"I do not fangirl! It's called being happy for your friend!"

"Yes, whenever faker and I don't fight and talk is something to be so happy about..."

"Shadow pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase, just tell me!" She gave him puppy eyes as he looked at her.

"No"

"But-"

"NO"

"You're no fun," the white bat puffed her cheeks out, pouting.

"I'm glad I'm not fun then," Shadow walked away as Rouge rolled her eyes and watched him, crossing her arms.

"I will find out your secret Shadow..." Rouge whispered to herself, smirking, "you know you can't keep that secret from me forever..."

With that, she turned and walked the opposite way Shadow had went, towards e exit of the base.

"I'll find out from somebody else..."

Walking out of the base, she flew off into the now setting sun.

XxXxX

The red streaked hedgehog continued walking, thinking about what happened.

"Why does she always want to know about whatever happens between me and that faker..." Shadow growled, holding his head in frustration, "there is nothing special between that faker and I..."

Once he said that however, he began to actually think of the said blue hedgehog. He thought of how he felt so cold and limp in his arms after he saved him. How much he wanted him to be safe and help him feel better. How he cuddled into his fur when he was passed out. How cute he looked when he fed him...

" _What the hell am I thinking?!"_ Shadow yelled at himself in his head, shaking his head, growling at himself. He then looked around the empty hallway.

"... even if it is empty right now, it is not the place to think of this..." Shadow told himself in a whisper so no one who could actually walk by hear him. He then closed his eyes and teleported with the green flash of chaos control.

He appeared at the same oak tree at the top of the grassy plains that he managed to catch Sonic at. He didn't know why he wanted to come here, this was the faker's favorite spot, but he had to admit. It was quite serene and peaceful.

"I guess I can see why he hangs out here so much..." Shadow sat down and leaned against the tree, as the beautiful wilderness drew him in to its peace.

"I wish you were here to experience this with me Maria..." Shadow muttered out as he looked up at the leaves, seeing the sky through their cracks. He stayed silent as he sat there for what felt like forever as he closed his eyes.

" _How long has it been since I felt peace like this...?"_

Since the day Doctor Eggman first woke him from his slumber after 50 years, he has done nothing but fight, do life risking dangerous missions, and question who he even was. Being like this, felt so surreal for the anti-hero. Then again, he wouldn't be enjoying this moment if it weren't actually for-

"Sonic..." his ruby eyes opened, as he thought back to the hedgehog that always smiles at him, "but why does he always smile at me... even after all the fights... how many times I actually almost kill him... he always greets me with a smile and tries to help, tries to be my friend..."

Shadow now looked down, thinking about it all. Even after he captured him, tied him up with just a sheet from a bed, and fed him in such a humiliating way, he didn't seem to really that mad after they properly talked again. Sure, he did save his life, but the faker had every reason to be pissed at him. The more he thought of him, he began to think about the hedgehog and his condition right now.

"He was in serious pain... he just wanted to sleep and get rid of it after I helped him eat... maybe I'll pay him a visit at some time..." Shadow talked to himself, before he chuckled as he closed his eyes, "I never thought I would actually care for the faker like this... hmph, it'll pass after he's healed no doubt, and I can't let Rouge hear about any of this or I'll never hear the end of it. She's always wanting to be friends with the hedgehog... sometime I think she wants us to even be more than that"

Speaking of the bat, Shadow just remembered how she's the type to always find a way to get answers. Even get answers from the unexpected. The unexpected... Shadow's eyes snapped open.

"She wouldn't..." he growled at himself for saying that, "who am I kidding, of course she'll go to him!"

XxXxX

Sonic watched the sunset through the window of the hospital room. He was glad that even though he was in pain, couldn't move, etc. he got a pretty nice view. Sure, it was a small thing to be happy about, but Sonic was the type of guy who liked the simple things. His ears then flicked a little, turning to see Amy shifting in the chair next to his bed, fast asleep, as Tails had his eyes glued to the screen of his Miles Electric, looking at his own little X-rays and health scans he took of Sonic so he can see how to help, and the blue hedgehog hoped he could tell him something soon. He doesn't want to stay sitting in this hospital bed for too long. Especially with Eggman still out there, with the potential to make another Egg Nine.

Sure there was his friends, they all knew how to fight Eggman, but he can't help but worry. Most of the time whenever his friends fought without him, they always got hurt, and had no chance of winning. They need him, and he can't help them while he's stuck in this room!

Tails glanced up, seeing and feeling Sonic's inner distress, causing him to sigh. He then his Miles Electric down on his seat as he got up and stood at Sonic's bed side. His big brother then looked at him

"Sonic, what's wrong? And don't you dare lie, I can read you like an open book, as easy as you can read me like an open book..."

"Tails..." Sonic sighed and looked down in defeat, "alright... I feel useless, and I'm worried... happy?"

"Yes... and it's because Eggman isn't it?" Tails asked, Sonic nodding

"Yeah... I mean... that robot took me down so easily, and I'm sure that Shadow destroyed it, but Egghead can make it again, I'm sure of it! Maybe even stronger than before! I have faith in you all! I trust you all! But I can't do anything to help! He could beat all of you and I'm stuck here!" Sonic exclaimed, ears falling down from how stressed he felt from it, but he snapped out of it once he heard Amy moan in her sleep from his yelling. He calmed down, and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Sonic... you've never been in this type of situation before, and you're not invincible. You might have outstanding abilities and saved the worlds so many times, but you're still a hedgehog..." Tails put his hand on Sonic's to help, and it did from Sonic's smile.

"Besides, I don't think we should really worry about Eggman..." Tails smiled, but only confused the injured hero. Tails turned around and picked back up the Miles Electric, "here, I'll explain... I looked over the scans and x-rays I took of you, and yes, you have pretty bad injuries, being crushed and all... but just look at this!" Tails stood closer to Sonic's side and turned the device so Sonic can see.

"Look, you're actually healing at an amazing rate than normal, and no doubt it's from your power rings, chaos energy, and that you are an embodiment of speed. It's not fast enough to heal you in just a few days though, so don't think that's happening, sorry, but it might actually heal you for about 2-3 weeks! That's still amazing! I'm sure it'll pass in no time!"

"Wow... that's great! But what about Baldy Mcnosehair?" Sonic asked, as Tails set the Miles Electric down.

"Well, Shadow actually told me that the base was blown up! That means Eggman has to go to one of his other hidden bases, and come up with something new like always! That usually takes for about the same amount of time as you'll heal! If not, I promise, we will try harder than before to help stop him, or stall him until you're better," Tails explained, smiling. Sonic smiled and sighed in relief, laying his head back on the pillows supporting him.

He then turned his head to see the sun almost fully set, and the lights of the room were turned on. The beautiful view taking him in once more. Tails helped knock him out of it though.

"Sonic, I felt I should ask you o I don't have you worry or anything, but would you like me to sleepover here and stay, or go home?" Tails asked as Sonic turned to look back at him.

"Well bud, I think I'd rather have you sleep at home while I'm here," the blue blur gave a little smile, "I appreciate the thought that you don't want me alone or anything, but I promise, I'll be okay, and if I really need you, I'll just call a nurse to help me call you. Now I think we should wake up Ames..."

Tails nodded and nudged Amy gently, saying her name, and she slowly waked up and stretched. Once the brothers explained everything to the girl, she decided to agree and get up to leave.

"Alright Sonic... If you want us to go home we will," she smiled

"Thanks Ames, and I promise, just rest up easy in your beds tonight... and don't think of sneaking back and sleeping in those chairs! Don't want either of you feeling sore the next morning," Sonic chuckled lightly, causing Tails smile and Amy giggle.

"You rest easy too Sonic," Tails said

"We'll see you tomorrow, I might bring you a gift if you want!" Amy cheered, making Sonic smile.

"Sure Amy, I'm sure whatever you bring me I'll love it, but don't treat me different than you usually would and don't spend too much money on it!"

"Okay!"

"Goodnight you two..."

"Goodnight bro..."

"Goodnight Sonic..."

The two walked out, waving a little to Sonic before they were out of sight. Leaving Sonic in the room, then sun now set with the Moon and Stars now coming out to shine. The blue blur gave a gentle sigh as he laid his head back and got as comfortable as he could. Feeling tired, just wanting to sleep.

"Only if I could just sleep for the whole 3 weeks... heh," Sonic told himself, with a slight smile, but it turned upside down when the cold winds of the night came through. He opened his eyes to see why, because the windows were supposed to be closed, but when he saw it open, he blinked.

"Sorry blue boy, but before you go to sleep, I want some answers..."


End file.
